guantanmofandomcom-20200214-history
Ibrahim al Qosi
| place_of_birth = Khartoum, Sudan | date_of_death = | place_of_death = | detained_at = Guantanamo | id_number = 54 | group = | alias = | charge = One of the ten captives to originally face charges before a military commission. | penalty = | status = Guilty plea on July 7, 2010. | occupation = | spouse = | parents = | children = }} Ibrahim Ahmed Mahmoud al Qosi (إبراهيم أحمد محمود القوسي) (born July 3, 1960) is a Sudanese citizen and alleged paymaster for al-Qaida.On Trial At Gitmo: Ibrahim Ahmed Mahmoud al Qosi, CBS News, August 24, 2004 He was captured in December, 2001 in Afghanistan. Qosi is held in extrajudicial detention in the United States Guantanamo Bay detainment camps, in Cuba.list of prisoners (.pdf), US Department of Defense, May 15, 2006 His Guantanamo Internment Serial Number is 54. The Department of Defense reports that he was born on July 3, 1960, in Khartoum, Sudan. As of July 11, 2010, Ibrahim Ahmed Mahmoud al Qosi has been held at Guantanamo for eight years and six months. Background Al Qosi has a brother named Abdullah. Al Qosi is one of approximately two dozen detainees who has faced charges before a Guantanamo military commission. Combatant Status Review A Summary of Evidence memo was prepared for the tribunal, listing the allegations that led to his detainment. His memo accused him of the following: Habeas petition A petition of habeas corpus was filed on Al Qosi's behalf. mirror Over two hundred captives had habeas corpus petitions filed on their behalf before the Detainee Treatment Act of 2005 and the Military Commissions Act of 2006 closed off the captives' access to the US civilian justice system. On June 12, 2008, in its ruling on the Boumediene v. Bush habeas corpus petition, the United States Supreme Court over-rode the Congress and Presidency, and restored the captives' access to habeas corpus. In September 2007 the Department of Defense published the unclassified dossiers arising from the Combatant Status Review Tribunals of 179 captives. The Department of Defense withheld the unclassified documents from Al Qosi's Tribunal. The Department of Defense did not explain why it withheld the unclassified documents from Al Qosi's Tribunal. Charged before military commissions On February 24, 2004, he was named in documents for the first military commissions to be held for detainees.2 Gitmo Prisoners To Stand Trial, CBS News, February 24, 2004 The U.S. alleges that he joined al-Qaida in 1989 and worked as a driver and bodyguard for Osama bin Laden, as well as working as a quartermaster for al-Qaida. He is also alleged to have been the treasurer of a business which was an al-Qaida front. He was indicted along with Ali Hamza Ahmed Sulayman al Bahlul. The indictment should allow them access to defense lawyers to prepare their defenses. He is charged with conspiracy to commit war crimes, including attacking civilians, murder, destruction of property and terrorism. Lieutenant Colonel Sharon Shaffer USAF was appointed Qosi's lawyer on February 6, 2004.Two Guantanamo Detainees Assigned Legal Counsel, US State Department, February 6, 2004 On August 27, 2004 Shaffer complained that she was not being provided with information she needed for her defense of Qosi, that Qosi had informed her that the quality of translation at his military commission was insufficient for him to understand what was happening.Week of Hearings for Accused Terrorists Wraps Up in Guantanamo, Voice of America, August 27, 2004 She told the Tribunal that she had to resign as Qosi's attorney. According to the Voice of America, Chief Prosecutor Colonel Robert L. Swann assured the commission that: :"...all resources will be devoted to obtaining the most accurate translations possible." On November 9, 2004 legal action against Qosi was suspended,Guantánamo: Military commissions - Amnesty International observer’s notes, No. 3 -- Proceedings suspended following order by US federal judge, Amnesty International, November 9, 2004 US District Court Justice James Robertson of the US District Court's had ruled, in Hamdan v. Rumsfeld, that the military commissions violated International agreements to which the United States was a signatory. This ruling applied to all four of the detainees who had been charged by the military commission. On July 15, 2005 a three judge appeal panel over-turned Robertson's ruling, setting the commissions back in motion. On November 7, 2005 the US Supreme Court announced that they would be reviewing Hamdan v. Rumsfeld. Qosi's case was stayed, pending the outcome of Hamdan v. Rumsfeld.Pentagon moves ahead in trial of Canadian teenager, Reuters, December 1, 2005 In Hamdan v. Rumsfeld, in July 2006, the Supreme Court of the United States ruled that the Bush Presidency lacked the constitutional authority to set up the military commissions. Only Congress had the authority to set up military commissions. Congress subsequently passed the Military Commissions Act of 2006. But, On February 9, 2008 Ibrahim Ahmed Mahmoud Al Qosi and Ali Hamza Suleiman Al Bahlul were charged before the Congressionally authorized Guantanamo military commissions authorized by the Military Commissions Act of 2006. mirror Phoning home On May 22, 2008 Lieutenant Colonel Nancy Paul, the Presiding Officer of his Commission ordered, that Ibrahim al Qosi be permitted his first phone call home. mirror He has declined to leave his cell to meet with Commander Suzanne Lachelier his assigned legal counsel, and the Camp's security rules do not permit her going to his cell to talk to him—so they have never discussed his case. During a preliminary hearing Ibrahim Al Qosi told Paul he does not want to be represented by an American lawyer. He said that he had been unable to hire the lawyer of his choice because he had been isolated in Guantanamo, and had been unable to contact his family. Later that day Commander Pauline Storum, a Guantanamo spokesman, reported that the call had been completed, and that he had spoken with his family for an hour. mirror mirror On May 23, 2008 Storum sent an apology by e-mail to reporters to retract her claim the phone call had been completed. : Ibrahim Al Qosi's appointed counsel, Suzanne Lachelier, told Carol Rosenberg, of the Miami Herald, that she was surprised to learn, through press reports, that the call had been completed. She said she had only begun to initiate the co-ordination with the Red Cross to arrange for his family to be set up to receive the call when she learned the call had already been completed. According to Rosenberg: : The Department of Defense had until July 1, 2008 to arrange the phone call. July 2009 hearing On July 15, 2009 Al Qosi had his first hearing in 2009. According to Carol Rosenberg, writing in the Lakeland Ledger, the electronic audio management equipment the court had been supplied with in 2008 initially failed to function properly. Rosenberg reported that al Qosi's defense team was concerned that the Prosecution was imposing improper delays, and noted they told the Presiding Officer, Continuance The Barack Obama Presidency was granted a continuance on October 21, 2009. The military commissions for five other captives have been granted continuances, until November 16, 2009. Ibrahim al Qosi did not attend this hearing. New charges rejected, status determination scheduled On December 3, 2009, Paul ruled that the charges against Al Qosi should be limited to crimes he was alleged to have committed in Afghanistan. She ruled that crimes he was alleged to have committed when al Qaeda was based in Sudan were beyond the mandate of the military commission system. Carol Rosenberg, writing in the Miami Herald, reported that Paul scheduled hearings for January 6, 2010, to determine whether Al Qosi met the eligibility criteria laid out in the Military Commissions Act of 2006. Rosenberg described Paul as the first Presiding Officer of a Military Commission to address changes the US Congress set in place in the Military Commissions Act of 2009. Andrea Prasow, a senior counsel with Human Rights Watch, was critical of Paul for proceeding with the Commission, even though the rules of procedure hadn't been drafted. Guilty Plea On July 7, 2010, Al Qosi entered a guilty plea under a plea bargain deal, the details of which have not been publicly released, and his sentencing was set for August 9, 2010. On August 11, 2010, a military jury at Guantanamo recommended that al-Qosi serve 14 years in prison. References External links * Bin Laden’s cook is moved to isolation in Gitmo October 10, 2010 * Human Rights First blog: Military Commissions *Human Rights First; The Case of Ibrahim Ahmed Mahmoud al Qosi, Sudan *Former bin Laden cook reaches secret sentencing deal with U.S. government The Washington Post *Bin Laden Cook Accepts Plea Deal at Guantánamo Trial Andy Worthington *Sentencing of detainee stalls at Guantanamo The Washington Post Category:1960 births Category:Living people Category:Sudanese al-Qaeda members Category:Sudanese extrajudicial prisoners of the United States Category:People from Khartoum Category:People held at the Guantanamo Bay detention camp ms:Ibrahim_al_Qosi